Search systems can be utilized in many different fields. Search systems can be used to identify content on the World Wide Web (the “Web”), identify applications, or identify functionalities across the Web and a collection of applications. A common expectation is that search results are delivered in a timely manner. In the searching field, however, a timely manner can be under 1 second from the time the search query is presented to the time the search results are received (absent a network lag). Another common expectation is that search results be relevant to the search query. Thus, search system users have come to expect relevant results for any search query almost instantaneously.